


Survival [the 100 among us AU]

by tylerwunch



Category: Among Us (Video Game), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Alternate Universe - Space, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Language, F/F, Guns, Knives, M/M, Multi, Murder Mystery, Murderers, Outer Space, Partner Betrayal, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Teamwork, The Skeld (Among Us), two of them turn into psychopaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerwunch/pseuds/tylerwunch
Summary: “Are you kidding me? we are gonna go crazy up here!”“looks like some of us already have..”An AU where 10 friends get sent up to space as their only survivable place to live. they have tasks to do to help them survive, but turns out not everyone is able to make it.Among Us AU with Bellamy Blake, Raven Reyes, John Murphy, Monty Green, Emori, Jasper Jordan, Harper Mcintyre, Nathan Miller, Clarke Griffin and Octavia blake.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Emori/Raven Reyes, Monty Green/Jasper Jordan, Octavia Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Survival [the 100 among us AU]

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be in the POV of different people. it will be obvious who it is as i refer to them in third person. It will take place in different peoples minds, and see how they are taking this. lowercase intended.

“why are we here again?” murphy asked with an annoyed grunt, sitting in his chair and sulking over. “because, this is the only ship we have that is actually somewhat stable. and from the looks of it, earth isn’t gonna be stable on its own for a while, so we need to stay up here.” bellamy responds, digging around in a box. he grabs a couple items from said box, throwing one of each at everyone. “what’s this, some sort of spacesuit? don’t we already have our own?” raven asks, picking up the suit that was thrown at her and eyeing it up and down. “yeah, well this ship isn’t exactly as stable as we thought it was. there isn’t much oxygen in here and there could be poisonous gases, but i was told that these suits can protect us from that.” bellamy says with a shrug, continuing to pass around suits. 

“of  _ course  _ you give me the pink one. why do i have to have the pink one?” murphy says angrily up at bellamy. “suits you.” he responded, smirking and putting on his own black suit. “so what do we have to do up here, exactly?” harper asks, fixing the yellow helmet on her head. “there is a bunch of things to fix, like wires and whatnot. i’ve made a list and assigned you all different tasks and put the locations on there. you also have a map, so it shouldn’t be too hard to figure out where everything is.” bellamy said, tugging on one of his boots. “hmm.. wires.. oxygen tank... yeah, this shouldn’t be too hard!” raven said confidently.

“dude, i feel like i’m gonna go  **insane** up here. why can’t we be on earth for a littlee longer? this  _ sucks. _ ” jasper said with a sigh, having trouble putting on his own suit and getting monty to help him. “do we  _ gotta  _ do all these tasks? this is too much work.” he frowned, pulling on one of his gloves with a little too much force. “yes, jasper. these tasks are mandatory to help us  _ survive _ . if we want to live, we need to keep the ship up and running. we can’t do that with everything failing on us.” clarke joined in, smiling up at bellamy. “whatever, doesn’t seem to hard for me. hell, i’m up for the challenge.” octavia said, twisting her helmet onto her head. “atleast we get to live, right?”

———————————————————-

“okay, and this button can be pushed if there is an emergency.  _ only  _ use it for emergencies, got it?” bellamy said and the group nodded. “alright, now that i’ve given you all a tour of the place, it should be pretty easy to get around. but, we can survive a day without doing any of these tasks, so i say we get monty to make some of his wonderful algae and we all get some rest. sound good?” 

“yeah but, do we have rooms or something?” murphy asks, kicking his feet back and forth. “oh right, i forgot to mention. there are 5 rooms, which means everyone has someone else in the room with them. emori, your with raven. jasper, your with monty. clarke with octavia, miller with harper, and murphy, your with me.” “of  _ course  _ im with you.” murphy says with a scoff and bellamy just smiles. “there is a small corridor around the medbay, if you take a right, all the room are there. there are names on the doors as to which you are assigned to. and don’t worry, you each have your own bed.” bellamy said and escorted them all to show them where their rooms are. 

“right, and to finish off this  _ wonderful _ night, some algae!!” monty exclaims and everyone sighs, reluctantly sitting down at the small table and trying their best to swallow the disgusting liquid. “god, that stuffs gonna get old real quick.” miller said with a slight look of discomfort on his face, shaking his head. “yep, but unfortunately it’s what we have to eat to even remotely survive here.” murphy said, standing up. “i’m gonna go get some rest. dreading those  _ wonderful _ activities were gonna have to do tomorrow.” murphy said with a sarcastic smile and headed to his room, plopping himself on his bed and sighing, trying his best to fall asleep. the others stayed in the cafeteria for a while, having small conversations before one by one they all headed to sleep.

————————————————————-

murphy shot up from his bed, breathing heavily. it was another one of his frequent nightmares, he had them a lot. too much of count. he sighed, burying his head into his pillow and trying to fall back asleep. he had no luck, and before he knew it 30 minutes has passed and he was still awake. he checked the time, 2:30am. it was awfully early, and he didn’t want to disturb anyone. he groaned, closing his eyes and desperately trying to get any sleep he could. he heard stirring from beside him, and instantly shut up as he didn’t want to wake up bellamy. but, as it turns out he was too late for that.

“..murphy?” bellamy said with a yawn, seeming as though he was still half asleep. “i’m fine, bellamy. go back to sleep.” murphy said with a sigh, turning away from the other. “you don’t sound okay, i’ve heard you stirring around for the past 30 minutes, atleast. what’s wrong?” “ _ nothing  _ is wrong. i’m fine, i just had a nightmare. it’s nothing new. just, get some sleep bellamy. we are gonna be busy tomorrow and i don’t want to be the cause of you not being able to focus.” murphy turned back around, shutting his eyes and trying to force himself to fall back asleep. “fine..” bellamy responded, not feeling like nudging murphy on any longer than he should.

—————————————————————

soon enough it was morning, everyone waking up around the same time. it was 9:30am, the last person to wake up being jasper as they all sat around the center table in the cafeteria. “alright, i gave you all your lists yesterday so you should be prepared to do your tasks today. don’t worry about getting them all done today, the ship won’t malfunction. it’s just best to get as much done as possible, but there is always time tomorrow.” bellamy said and the group nodded, scanning over their sheets. “hey monty can we trade tasks? i  _ hate  _ taking out trash. i don’t wanna do it!” jasper said with a frown and monty chuckled, nodding. “sure, jasper. i don’t mind.” he said with a smile and jasper pumped his fists, hugging monty quickly before switching their sheets. “i hope you don’t mine me assigning you most of the mechanical jobs raven, i just thought you would be best at those ones.” bellamy said with a shrug and raven smiled. “no problem! i’m glad i get to do something i enjoy atleast.” bellamy returned the smile and looked back at the group. “remember, the emergency button is for emergencies only. now, off you go!” bellamy said and shooed them all off as they looked at their maps and headed out.


End file.
